coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 239 (27th March 1963)
Plot Christine tells Concepta she wrote the letter because she couldn't stay in the Street being talked about any longer and was sorting herself out. She couldn't bring herself to tell Elsie and Frank because it would result in more questions and she has no answers. Concepta agrees to keep quiet about the matter. Swindley has found out that Jed was behind the Mission Hall disturbance and calls at No.5 to see him. Concepta hides what she knows from Harry and is astonished when he tells her that he thinks the women of the street were behind the letter to help Christine escape. Swindley warns Jed against any future occurrence and he reveals he's leaving, though Minnie doesn't know yet. He tries to tell her but chickens out. Len volunteers to go with Jack to his his bowls committee meeting and keep an eye on him. Minnie is despondent about being on her own. Martha and Ena tell her to be grateful she has Jed as a lodger. Harry and Concepta decide they need a holiday later in the year as they are in need of a rest. Jack asks Concepta to help behind the Rovers' bar while he goes to his meeting and Harry agrees to go with him. Jed tries to persuade Minnie that she manages better without him but she's not convinced. Jed tells Sheila he's going to do a midnight flit rather then tell Minnie. Ken tells Concepta it would be good for Lucille to go abroad but she tells him it would mean the rest of the family would not get a holiday. Martha pushes Ena for details of how much she'll inherit from Alice and is told it's less than £120. As night falls, Jed prepares to sneak out of the house. Len is almost comatose after getting drunk at the meeting. Jack and Harry dump him in the back of Jed's car to sleep it off, just before Jed comes out of the house. Minnie gets up in the night and finds his leaving note. Having said to the two men that he's just going for a short drive, Jed drives off. Minnie runs out of the house, upset at what she's just read and tells Jack and Harry, who realise Len's on his way to Liverpool as well. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Corner Shop Notes *Last appearance of Jed Stone until 31st January 1966. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) and Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sonny Jim leaves No. 5, and for once words fail him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,449,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes